dayshift_at_freddys_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayshift at Freddy's Custom Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the important rules and guidelines for everyone from the about editing, participating, using discussions, etc. Violating one or any several rules will result either a warning or block. Our job is to keep this Wiki sparkly-clean, far interesting, not redundant, and clear everything from negativity, spam, trolling, etc. Always remember in your thoughts - Ignorance of the policy is not an excuse. Age As per Wiki FANDOM's Terms of Service, all users MUST required to be of at least 13 years of age or older to legally use Wiki FANDOM. In the Dayshift at Freddy's Wiki here, it is even advised for contributors at 13 or older to contribute, for the sake of voluntary compliance to the Entertainment Software Rating Board and Pan-European Game Information's ratings. This is exactly in virtue of Children's Online Privacy Protection Rule (COPPA) outlined in 15 U.S. Code §§ 6501-6506. For important safety, any users who are confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked until such time that they would conceivably be 13. User' conduct * Do not send insults or personal attack to anyone, especially users on this wiki. * Swearing is allowed, but spreading xenophobia isnt. Derogatory comments on someone because of their gender, sexual orientation, race, nationality or ages aren't welcomed. * Do not makes posts about conflict or drama that have no relations with this wiki. * Do not post pornographic or violent images. * Do not impersonate others persons, DirectDoggo in particular. * Do not spam, these include : ** Reposting the exact same message multiple times. ** Posting meaningless message like "ONFDDIJSDNCHFIJDDJN SANNNESSSS..." ** Advertising. ** Excessive spacing. ** Posting messages irrelevant to the place where it was posted. * Using multiple accounts is acceptable only for role-playing, and if so then makes it clear that it's your secondary account. Someone switching on different account without any valuable reasons will get all but one of their account blocked. ** If you can't log on your main account, then it's acceptable to create another. Article editing * DO NOT, under any circumstances, vandalize the articles. * Do not write personal opinions on pages. * Do not '''add new templates without admin permission. * '''Do not post official content on pages, if you want to post official content please do it on the Dayshift at Freddy's Wiki. * Do not send death threats. * Do not spam. * Do not re-upload images but of a lower quality * Do not censor swear words as DSaF is a vulgar game. * Do not "Badge Farm" ** Do not do continuous minor edits or continuous hyperlink reproduction on pages as they are classed as "Badge Farming" *** Minor Edits are allowed, they are only counted as "Badge Farming" when you do continuous minor edits on the same page or multiple pages in a short period of time. *** Hyperlink Reproduction is when a link to the same page is used multiple times in a single article.